


Весна над Лондоном.

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Summary: Простая история о встрече, избавившей от одиночества. И о весне, дающей надежду на счастье.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Весна над Лондоном.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для LucasDawson. 
> 
> Огромная благодарность Ранис Атрис за чудесный коллаж к фику.
> 
> Упоминание реальных событий.

***

\- Миссис Макгонагалл, можно войти?

Пожилая строгая женщина недовольно поджала тонкие губы и выразительно посмотрела на часы.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы снова опоздали. Я жду только вас.

Пропуская мимо ушей привычную тираду о хронической неспособности некоторых сотрудников к элементарной дисциплине и самоорганизации, опоздавший разматывал длинный шарф и расстегивал слишком легкую для такой погоды куртку.

\- Гарри, - смягчилась женщина, - ну что вы за невозможный человек. В такую погоду – и без зонта.

\- Все в порядке! – жизнерадостно мотнул мокрой головой он. – Я не сильно промок.

С прилипшими ко лбу волосами, стремительно запотевающими в тепле кабинета стеклами очков, он напоминал одновременно мосластого жеребенка и вытащенного зимой из норы крота. И это - социальный куратор, помогающий одиноким людям? Удивительно, что он вообще способен пройти пару кварталов от метро, не заблудившись.

\- Ваши подопечные расписались в ведомостях посещений? Позвольте взглянуть, - миссис Макгонагалл взяла поспешно поданные измятые листы, едва уловимо поморщилась и погрузилась в чтение.

\- Ну что же, все в порядке, нареканий нет. Жду вас в следующую пятницу.

\- Эээ… Миссис Макгонагалл, я бы хотел с вами поговорить.

Женщина сцепила пальцы в замок и выжидающе посмотрела на парня. Бровь ее при этом так изогнулась, что Гарри испытал секундный порыв сбежать.

\- Видите ли, дело в том… Нет, я не отказываюсь! Миссис Фигг, мисс Трелони и миссис Норрис, они хорошие, мне не трудно… Только вот, живут они все в разных концах города, я ничего не успеваю. Вот и к вам сегодня опоздал. Просто я… Я работаю, чтобы можно было учиться, но я не успеваю учиться из-за работы! У меня уже было несколько предупреждений, и если меня выгонят с бюджетного отделения… И я подумал, - Гарри окончательно смутился и пробормотал еле слышно, - быть может, вы сможете подыскать мне других подопечных? Я недавно переехал, нашел комнату в доме, тут недалеко, дешевле, чем там, где я жил раньше, и вот…

Пару минут пожилая женщина разглядывала трогательные малиновые уши парня.

\- Гарри, - со вздохом произнесла она наконец, - пойми, я не имею возможности индивидуально подходить к нуждам всех сотрудников. Ты посмотри, - она обвела рукой стеллажи с бесконечными папками, - сколько у меня подопечных, и как мало сотрудников, - похлопала она по гораздо более скромной стопке папок на столе.

Казалось физически невозможным покраснеть сильнее, но Гарри это удалось.

\- Да подожди ты, - пресекла его попытку к бегству женщина, - какой твой новый адрес?

\- Гриммаулд-Плейс, 12.

Миссис Макгонагалл посмотрела внимательно и странно, а Гарри испытал непреодолимое желание пошептаться со своей интуицией.

\- Удивительное совпадение, - прервала молчание женщина, доставая со стеллажа папку, - но в твоем доме живет один из наших подопечных. Рано радуешься, - погасила она улыбку Гарри, - это пренеприятнейший субъект, смею заметить, хотя моя профессиональная этика запрещает мне так говорить. Сменил уже больше десятка кураторов, ни один не задержался более, чем на пару недель. Измучились мы с ним. Не оказывать ему социальную помощь мы не имеем права - он участник специальной государственной программы реабилитации. Гарри, я бы очень не советовала тебе становиться его куратором. Лично я предпочла бы вставать на час раньше, чтоб добраться до миссис Фигг перед университетом.

\- Если я буду вставать еще на час раньше, метро будет закрыто, - пробормотал Гарри.

Лицо женщины неуловимо смягчилось.

\- Гарри, мне кажется, ты делаешь ошибку. Но в случае твоего согласия, остальные подопечные снимаются из-под твоего патронажа. Государственного субсидирования, выделяемого ему, достаточно для назначения индивидуальной опеки. Кстати, с сохранением заработной платы в прежнем объеме.

Гарри просиял.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, миссис Макгонагалл! Я справлюсь, у меня все получится!

Скептицизм Макгонагалл охладил бы любой пыл, но Гарри ничего не замечал. С облегчением и восторгом он думал, как невероятно ему повезло! У него появилось три – три! – часа свободного времени каждый день, которые не надо будет тратить на метро, он сможет подтянуть все хвосты, заняться наконец-то учебой… Весь в радужных мечтах, он взял выписанную миссис Макгонагалл ведомость на нового подопечного.

\- Гарри, - пробилась она через частокол благодарностей, - тубус не забудь.

Он смутился, подхватил забытый тубус с чертежами и выбежал из кабинета. Начальница посмотрела ему вслед и грустно улыбнулась:

\- Удачи. Тебе она понадобится.

От здания социальной опеки до своего нового дома Гарри домчался за десять минут. Дом был многоэтажным, массивным, не заметить его было бы трудно, но – удивительное дело! – он словно бы терялся рядом с другими домами.

Уже поднимаясь по лестнице, Гарри наконец-то открыл документы.

С.Т.Снейп, 39 лет - сколько?! - Гриммаулд-Плейс, 12, квартира 84С. Это же сосед сверху! Ничего себе, бывают же совпадения.

Решив не откладывать дело в долгий ящик и сразу познакомиться, Гарри поднялся на один пролет выше своей квартирки и постучался. Все предостережения Макгонагалл благополучно вылетели у него из головы.

***

\- Чем могу быть полезен?

Мужчина открыл дверь почти сразу и теперь внимательно рассматривал визитера. Под его пытливым взглядом Гарри как-то особенно остро ощутил себя жуком на булавке, которого через лупу рассматривает пытливый энтомолог. И от этого взгляда не укрылись ни нервозность парня, ни его неряшливый вид. Гарри чувствовал себя неуютно и с тоской вспоминал о своей кухне. Рон наверняка уже дома, пьет чай.

\- Добрый вечер, сэр! Наверное, это я могу быть вам чем-нибудь полезен? Я ваш новый куратор от социального центра, вот мои документы, меня зовут Га…

\- Не частите так, - поморщился мужчина и тяжело оперся о трость, - нда, социальная сфера раз от раза явно деградирует.

Последние слова он пробормотал себе под нос, и Гарри предпочел сделать вид, что они ему послышались.

\- Так чем я могу… - только собрался с духом Гарри, как его перебили:

\- Да, пожалуй, вы сможете мне помочь. Вы знаете, где ближайшая аптека?

\- Да! – проявил Гарри бешеный энтузиазм. Если бы у него был хвост, то в этот момент он наверняка молотил бы им изо всех сил по ногам. – Что вам купить?

\- Что-нибудь от укачивания.

Гарри непонимающе сморгнул:

\- Вы… Вас что, тошнит? Так лучше всего помогает чай с мятой, или мятные леденцы, может, лучше…

\- Вы и подобная вам братия так часто появляется и исчезает в моей квартире, что у меня голова кружится!

Гарри обиженно насупился и замолчал.

\- Ну, хорошо, - неожиданно миролюбиво произнес мужчина после недолгой паузы, во время которой он еще раз внимательно оглядел Гарри, кивнул, явно сделав какие-то одному ему известные выводы, - заходите, пожалуйста. Обзорные экскурсии в любое время суток.

Квартирка была маленькой и тесной. Впрочем, теснота ее никоим образом не зависела от размеров. И более просторное жилье казалось бы меньше уже из-за того количества стеллажей, что были повсюду: вдоль стен, поперек комнаты, разделяя ее на несколько закутков. Столько книг Гарри видел только в библиотеке. Платяного шкафа он не обнаружил, наверняка находился он в спальне, куда Гарри постеснялся заглянуть. В одном из таких закутков, напротив окна, стоял большой письменный стол, в другом - маленький продавленный диванчик.

\- Прошу обратить внимание, мистер…

\- Поттер, сэр, Гарри Поттер, но вы можете звать меня Гарри, я не люблю, когда ко мне обращаются по фамилии, чувствую себя неудо…

-…мистер Поттер, что все чисто, паутины по углам нет, пыли – тоже, можете проверить, нигде ничего не валяется, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил хозяин, невозмутимо заталкивая ногой под диван обрывки бумаги и один носок.

Оставив непонятно почему закашлявшегося гостя, мужчина быстро прошел на кухню и продолжил уже оттуда:

\- В хлебнице - свежайший хлеб. Вот и вы, прошу полюбопытствовать – в холодильнике продукты, их много и они разные, с голоду не планирую умирать ближайшие…хммм, дня три точно.

\- Мистер Снейп, я…

\- А вот тут уборная. Запаса туалетной бумаги хватит до лета. То, как я справляюсь со своими нуждами, надеюсь, не интересует вашу глубокоуважаемую контору?

Гарри помотал головой, зажмурив глаза и отчаянно мечтая оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Мужчина с мрачным удовлетворением полюбовался пламенеющими ушами своего нового куратора:

\- Попрошу далее, ванная комната. Вычищена мною не далее, как вчерашним вечером. Мылом и зубной пастой могу поделиться с семьей из трех человек. Но, - он внимательно рассмотрел потолок, - без ваших услуг, пожалуй, я тут не смогу обойтись. Никогда, знаете ли, не удается нормально помыть спину.

Снейп перехватил Гарри уже у самой входной двери. Открывалась она, как оказалось, от себя.

\- Из… извините за беспокойство, мистер Снейп, я, наверное, лучше завтра зайду, - пробормотал Гарри.

Мужчина вздохнул:

\- Вижу, что вы меня так и не поняли. Хорошо. Скажу так, чтобы вам стало понятно – я не нуждаюсь в помощи. Ни в вашей, ни ваших предшественников и будущих сменщиков. Ваша организация у меня словно кость в горле – ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть. Вы умный юноша, - с явным сомнением в голосе произнес он, - вы видели мою квартиру, меня, и скажите – я похож на человека, которому нужна опека?

Перехватив взгляд на свою трость, Снейп недовольно поморщился:

\- В том-то все и дело – если я позволю себя жалеть, я никогда от нее не избавлюсь. Так что, мистер Поттер, обратите свою энергию на более подходящий объект – какую-нибудь пожилую сеньору, которая действительно нуждается в вашей помощи. Приятного вечера.

Ответ Гарри прозвучал уже в захлопнувшуюся дверь. Он же мог только стоять и ошарашено хлопать глазами.

***

Хорошего настроения как не бывало. Гарри спустился на свой этаж, зашел в квартиру. Из-под двери комнаты Рона пробивалась полоска света. Но сегодня даже мысли о том, как приятно приходить не в пустую квартиру, когда рядом есть кто-то, с кем можно поговорить, посмеяться - не радовали. Только он подумал, что жизнь начала понемногу налаживаться!

Зайдя в свою комнату, достал и пересчитал все свои деньги. Чтобы растянуть процесс и обмануться, сделал это трижды, но ничего не изменилось. Денег оставалось катастрофически мало, они таяли как дым в ветреный день. И это еще с учетом того, как невероятно повезло ему с новой квартирой, в которую он переехал на этой неделе. Рон, его хороший приятель по университетской группе, сам предложил съехаться. Ему в голову стукнула непонятно какая блажь – начать жить самостоятельно. Учитывая, что его самостоятельность расширилась ровно на два лестничных пролета и не включала в себя отказ от традиционных ежевечерних маминых пирожков, Гарри не считал это таким уж большим достижением, но вслух такие мысли благоразумно не высказывал. Тем более что миссис Уизли, их квартирная хозяйка и по совместительству мама Рона, установила своему сыну и его другу смешную квартирную плату. Она могла бы и вовсе этого не делать - квартира, оставшаяся от покойного брата, вот уже полгода пустовала, а сдавать ее чужим людям было больно. Но раз уж сыну хотелось хотя бы видимости самостоятельности, она ее обеспечила.

Да, сумма была смехотворной, но даже ее Гарри не смог бы сейчас потянуть. Понимая, что неприятного для него разговора с миссис Уизли избежать не удастся, Гарри тяжко вздохнул. Он прекрасно знал наперед, что она ему скажет: «Конечно, Гарри! Не переживай! Отдашь, когда сможешь, главное, учитесь с Роном хорошенько!» Но это было так неприятно, он всегда рассчитывал только на себя. Такие надежды были на эту работу…

Он встретил миссис Уизли в коридоре, разговор в точности совпал с мысленной репетицией.

С тяжелым сердцем Гарри зашел на кухню. Рон уплетал пирожки.

\- …Ы …эго …акой …устный? – просил он с набитым ртом.

\- Да с работой напряги, - махнул куда-то в сторону Гарри, - дали мне нового подопечного, а он меня отшил. Кстати, ты наверняка должен знать его, это наш сосед сверху.

Рон поперхнулся непрожеванным куском.

\- Это ты про Снейпа, что ли? – спросил он, прокашлявшись. – Ну, ты, дружище, и попал! Сволочь и гад он.

\- Ты про него что-то знаешь?

\- Да ничего я про него не знаю! А то, что гад и сволочь, и так сразу видно. Или молчит вечно, да еще так высокомерно, будто он принц какой-нибудь, или язвит так, что думаешь – лучше бы он молчал.

\- А мне он показался одиноким… - задумчиво проговорил Гарри.

\- Это у тебя от голода глюки начались! – хохотнул Рон. – Угощайся. И кстати. Если нужна работа, завтра после лекций пойдешь со мной? Вроде, на моей работе расклейщики объявлений нужны были.

***

Тяжелая сумка сильно била по ногам, приходилось изгибать спину. Она не собиралась прощать такого обращения с собой и посылала в ноги первые вспышки боли, предвестники не самого приятного вечера. Врачи предупреждали – никаких тяжестей, но мельтешить от магазина к дому и обратно по нескольку раз за вечер Снейп не собирался.

Некстати вспомнился позавчерашний мальчишка, с его пылким энтузиазмом и здоровой спиной.

«Нет, нельзя. Вначале будет сумка, потом уборка, а потом останется только лечь на диван и сдохнуть. Ты сам виноват, Снейп, так что, будь добр заткнуться! И дотащи уже свою тощую задницу, и сумку впридачу, до дома».

Как назло, начался дождь. Нудный, холодный, грозивший стать затяжным. Январь в Лондоне – не самое приятное время года.

Драп, из которого было пошито его пальто, с удовольствием впитывал влагу, хотя его владелец этой радости не разделял. Мечтая поскорее уже добраться до дома, раздеться и прилечь, потому что спина начинала ныть не на шутку, Снейп неожиданно остановился. Только спустя некоторое время он сообразил, что так его удивило. Мальчишка, которого он вспоминал буквально пару минут назад, расклеивал объявления на информационном стенде возле их дома. Синтетическая ткань куртки воду не впитывала, чего нельзя было сказать о волосах парня. С них буквально лилась вода.

Словно почувствовав спиной чужой взгляд, мальчишка резко обернулся и неуверенно заулыбался. Интересно. После той встречи, что он устроил своему несостоявшемуся куратору, тот должен был на другую сторону дороги переходить, едва завидев его. Наверное, фонарь сыграл какую-то шутку с освещением, как-то по-особому преломляя свет сквозь линзы очков, потому что позавчера Снейп не увидел такой прозрачной зелени в глазах гостя. Снейп, будучи мальчишкой, любил подбирать на дороге разноцветные бутылочные осколки и пускать через них солнечных зайчиков. Он невольно задержал дыхание. Словно, как в детстве, поймал искорки солнца сквозь зеленое стекло.

Снейп разозлился на себя за неуместную лирику и отвел чересчур пристальный взгляд от его лица. Поинтересовался у переносицы мальчишки:

\- Мистер Поттер, если я не ошибаюсь? Я надеялся, что достаточно выразительно дал вам понять, что не желаю вас видеть. Тем удивительнее для меня ваш сегодняшний визит.

Улыбка Гарри окончательно увяла.

\- Мистер Снейп, а я разве вам не сказал? Я ваш новый сосед, живу в квартире под вами. Так что мы, наверное, будем часто видеться.

Снейп поставил сумку на носы своих ботинок и мысленно простонал от облегчения – неожиданная встреча дала возможность передохнуть, не привлекая к больной спине внимания. Ну, стоит человек, разговаривает, чего же тут такого?

\- Не самая приятная перспектива, мистер Поттер.

Мальчишка сник. Весь перемазанный в клее, мокрый, в тонкой куртке без шарфа, он казался каким-то ощипанным. Мелькнула непрошеная мысль – наверняка голодный. Расклеивает объявления под дождем. Невнятно защемило где-то с левой стороны, и Снейп окончательно разозлился на себя. Дурак старый.

\- Мистер Снейп, давайте, я вам сумку донесу? Вам же, наверное, тяжело? Я через пять минут закончу, и если вы меня подождете…

Снейп подхватил сумку, рявкнул на мальчишку и вихрем кинулся в подъезд.

Дома, как был в уличной одежде, побросал продукты в холодильник, запил водой таблетку обезболивающего и свою ярость.

\- Мистер Поттер, поднимитесь, пожалуйста, - через несколько минут позвал он парня, заслышав его шаги на лестнице и шумное сопение.

Гарри на мгновение замер, потом поднялся на следующий этаж. Засунув руки в карманы, смотрел в пол, черкая ботинком.

\- Опять кричать будете? – буркнул он. – Я ведь просто так помочь хотел, не по работе.

Понимая, что совершает ошибку, Снейп ответил:

\- Принесите ваши документы, я… я отмечусь в листе посещения.

Невозможно зеленые глаза просияли. Нет, все-таки дело не в фонаре.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, сэр! Я обещаю, вы не пожалеете! Я все быстро делаю, я вам не буду мешать, я…

\- Я не сказал, что соглашаюсь на опеку, - уточнил Снейп, - я просто не хочу иметь на своей совести вашу пневмонию.

*** 

В пятницу Гарри зашел в центр социальной опеки сразу после университета, и в который раз порадовался своей удаче и непонятному снисхождению мистера Снейпа.

\- Какое приятное разнообразие, мистер Поттер, сегодня вы не опоздали.

Гарри заулыбался:

\- Спасибо вам, миссис Макгонагалл, за то, что сменили мне подопечного, я теперь почти никуда не опаздываю!

\- Ну, и как у вас обстоят дела с мистером Снейпом?

\- Очень хорошо обстоят! Он… он не такой уж сложный, как вы мне рассказывали, - слукавил Гарри.

\- Мы про одного и того же мистера Снейпа говорим? – засомневалась его начальница. – А лист посещения он подписал?

Внимательно изучив документы, Макгонагалл удивленно вскинула брови:

\- Удивительно. Он ни разу еще не соглашался на опеку. Ты первый. Уж не знаю, Гарри, что ты с ним сделал, но очень надеюсь, что дальше все будет так же успешно. Этот невозможный человек уже три года портит мне всю отчетность!

Уже открывая двери, Гарри, после недолгого колебания, обернулся и спросил:

\- Миссис Макгонагалл, а кто такой этот Снейп? Просто, ну, он такой молодой, я привык, что у нас на попечении пожилые люди. Он болен? Почему он на особом положении?

\- Вот что, мистер Поттер, - твердо оборвала его женщина, - запомните, что мы не имеем права разглашать информацию относительно наших подопечных. Попрошу вас заниматься исключительно своей работой.

\- Да, конечно, миссис Макгонагалл, из…извините, - пробормотал смутившийся Гарри и почти выбежал из кабинета.

Чувствовал он себя кошкой, но любопытство и не думало проходить.

В последнее время этот странный, нелюдимый человек занимал нездорово много его мыслей. Гарри предпочитал делать вид, что ничего необычного в этом не было.

***

Гарри стал заходить к Снейпу каждый день, возвращаясь из университета. Каждое их общение протекало шаблонно:

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Снейп, чем я могу быть вам полезен?

\- Благодарю вас, мистер Поттер, вы сегодня отлично потрудились. Я вас больше не задерживаю, можете заниматься своими делами.

\- Но…

\- Приятного вечера, - доносилось уже из-за закрытой двери.

Рон был бы в восторге от такой необременительной работы.

Гарри же хотел отработать каждый фунт начисляемой ему зарплаты.

Но как-то, в один из дней в конце января, Снейп удивил Гарри. Открыл пошире дверь, оглядел промокшего парня и пригласил его войти.

\- Лучшей вашей помощью будет, если вы не заболеете. Если вы не против… Я недавно заварил чай.

Гарри не верил происходящему. Он сидел на кухне мистера Снейпа и пил с ним чай! Гарри согрелся и немного освоился. Кидая по сторонам любопытные взгляды, на самого хозяина он смотреть не мог. Мрачное лицо с резкими чертами вызывало непонятное волнение, и Гарри ерзал на самом краешке стула. Мужчина же, напротив, разглядывал парня с непроницаемым лицом.

\- Я давно хотел у вас поинтересоваться, мистер Поттер…

\- Гарри! Пожалуйста, называйте меня Гарри.

\- Хорошо. Гарри, - неожиданно покладисто согласился Снейп, - почему вы в такую погоду ходите без шапки и в легкой куртке? Меня совершенно не прельщает мысль, что в один далеко не прекрасный день вы сляжете на пороге моей квартиры. Макгонагалл тогда меня со свету сживет.

\- Шапку я потерял, наверное, в метро оставил, - смутился Гарри, - а куртка очень теплая, вы не смотрите, что тонкая, я не мерзну, честное слово! Вот, смотрите, какие у меня горячие руки!

Гарри покраснел, а Снейп сделался бледнее обычного и резко выдернул свою руку из ослабевших пальцев Гарри.

\- Купите себе завтра теплую одежду, - отвернулся он в сторону.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул лохматой головой все еще ужасно смущенный Гарри, - завтра у меня как раз первая зарплата. Только… Это все неправильно как-то. Я ничего для вас не делаю, а мне за это платят. Я не могу так.

Снейп молча смотрел на упрямо сжатые губы мальчишки. Впервые он вызывал не раздражение и непонятную тревогу, а что-то вроде уважения. Гордый. Это хорошо.

\- Я ценю ваше стремление честно зарабатывать деньги. Давайте поступим так. Ходить за покупками и прибираться я по-прежнему буду сам, и это не обсуждается. Вы же поможете мне разобраться с моей библиотекой, на стеллажах никакого порядка.

Гарри засомневался было в соответствии оплаты и затраченных усилий, но, как оказалось впоследствии - зря. Снейп гонял его за каждую книгу. Он хотел невозможного – чтобы книги были расставлены по тематике, по автору и высоте одновременно. Иной раз Гарри думал, что работу ему нарочно придумывают, но Снейп был искренне и неподдельно возмущен, когда видел на одной полке книги по психологии толпы Карла Юнга, соседствующие с Сэлинджером. Иногда Гарри охватывало настоящее отчаянье, когда он глядел на стеллажи и нескончаемые ряды книг, и не понимал, чего же хочет сам Снейп. Честное слово, лучше бы он делал генеральную уборку каждые три дня!

Много книг было посвящено психологии, аутотренингу, методикам снижения агрессии. Гарри сделал вывод, что Снейп, скорее всего, по образованию психолог. Но почему он сейчас не работает и почему простой психолог находится на государственном субсидировании, Гарри не знал. Любые попытки узнать у Снейпа то, что его интересовало, вызывали у того раздражение и рекомендации «заниматься делом молча, Поттер». Да, когда Снейп был недоволен, Гарри становился Поттером. Без «мистера», что уже неимоверно радовало Гарри.

Снейп каждый вечер смотрел на Гарри, и не мог проследить цепочку событий. Как-то незаметно получилось так, что этого мальчишки стало чересчур много в его жизни. Однажды, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, Гарри вытащил из тубуса и разложил на полу свои чертежи, и с того вечера домашние задания он делал у Снейпа. Он принес слишком много неупорядоченного движения в его жизнь. Шумный, болтливый, лезущий не в свои дела, любопытный не в меру. Снейп знал теперь, что в детстве тот сломал ключицу, сорвавшись с дерева, на которое залез, спасаясь от соседской собаки. Знал, что учится на дизайнера. Что ему девятнадцать лет. Что любит шоколадное печенье и ненавидит сыр. И еще тысячу ненужных мелочей, которые он вываливал на Снейпа с беспощадным постоянством.

Снейп смотрел на него, такого размякшего, непонятным образом ставшего привычным, и думал с горечью, что тот словно приблудный котенок, который пойдет за любым, кто нальет молока и не прогонит. Но прогонять его не хотелось. Вернее, разум советовал оборвать это непонятное общение. Но вид лохматой темноволосой макушки, склонившейся над чертежами, или книгами, рождал греховное и теплое чувство одновременно.

***

От усталости Гарри едва передвигал ноги. День сегодня выдался ужасный!

Впрочем, ничто не предвещало. Занятия прошли, как обычно, после уроков он остался поговорить с преподавателем, курирующим его курсовой проект. Это заняло больше времени, чем он предполагал, преподаватель указал ему на несколько спорных моментов в чертеже. Когда спустя полчаса он вышел на улицу, Рона и прочих одногруппников уже не было. Купил у уличного торговца сэндвич и присел в сквере на лавочку. Механически жуя, он вспоминал сегодняшний разговор с Роном.

\- Гарри, может, махнем сегодня куда-нибудь с ребятами, посидим, выпьем пива?

Тот замялся:

\- Слушай, я, наверное, не смогу. Я не предупредил Снейпа, вдруг нужно будет помочь…

Рон вспылил:

\- Да с тобой на какую тему не заговори, ты все к своему Снейпу сводишь! Домой только ночевать приходишь! Приятель, ау, он тебя что, зазомбировал?

\- Не говори ерунды, Рон!

\- Это я говорю ерунду? Да это у тебя крыша съехала! Тебе только и осталось, что к нему переехать!

После этого разговора на душе остался неприятный осадок. Гарри и сам понимал, что в чем-то его друг прав, но вот в съемной квартирке Рона он не чувствовал себя дома, в отличие от тесной квартиры Снейпа. Гарри это даже немного пугало. Жизнь многократно давала понять, что уж кому-кому, но ему не может повезти. Когда наступали редкие спокойные времена, он всегда обреченно ждал подвоха, потому что так не бывает, чтобы у него все было хорошо. Боялся, что судьба спохватится и с лихвой компенсирует бедами и одиночеством редкие минуты радости, которые по недосмотру перепадали ему. Первый и последний раз, когда он поверил, что стал чьим-то, что его приняли, закончился жестоким разочарованием. Его приемные родители, Дурсли, вернули его в приют, даже не дожидаясь окончания испытательного срока.

Захваченный этими мыслями, Гарри направился к метро и только там обнаружил, что его сумка пропала. Он кинулся обратно в парк, но скамейка, на которой он сидел буквально пять минут назад, была пуста. Деньги, проездной, мобильный телефон – все это было в сумке. Денег было немного, больше всего Гарри расстроился из-за телефона – хоть и старенький, но в нем были номера телефонов преподавателей, приятелей, Макгонагалл. Да и покупка нового никак не вписывалась в бюджет.

Да еще и идти придется пешком. Гарри застонал от отчаяния. Все уже разъехались кто куда, и перехватить немного денег на проезд было не у кого.

Дорога от университета до дома, на метро занимавшая от силы сорок минут, затратила больше трех часов. Злой, голодный, мокрый, – несмотря на то, что обещание он сдержал и купил себе шапку, носить ее он не зарекался, – он пришел наконец-то к дому. Даже не заходя домой, он первым делом поднялся к Снейпу.

\- Где тебя черти носят?! – Снейп с порога обрушился на Гарри. Тот даже понять ничего не успел. Гарри никогда еще не видел его, всегда ироничного и холодноватого, в такой ярости. – Я жду тебя уже три часа! Тебя, в конце концов, приставили ко мне не за красивые глаза! За что только тебе деньги платят! Мне хлеб нужен!

Это стало последней каплей.

Губы у Гарри затряслись, глаза медленно наполнились влагой.

\- Вы! …Вы! Вы кричите на меня, хотя я не сделал ничего плохого! То вы рявкаете, когда я предлагаю сходить за покупками, то орете, что я за ними не сходил. Вы уж определитесь, чего сами хотите от меня! У меня украли деньги и телефон, я пешком шел, к вам, а вы…Я думал, что мы… Я придурок, навыдумывал себе!

Гарри, не видя ничего перед собой, на ощупь схватил с комода деньги, которые Снейп всегда держал там для мелких покупок, и рванул из квартиры. Гарри не помнил, как добежал до булочной, как покупал хлеб, как плелся обратно. Слезы делали мир мутным, и все казалось серым, словно вид из грязного окна. Обида и разочарование сидели комом в горле, не давая нормально дышать. Чертов, чертов Гарри Поттер, никчемный человек, бесполезный, никому не нужный.

За локоть резко рванули. Гарри сфокусировал мутный взгляд и увидел Рона. Тот был встрепанным сильнее обычного, и казалось, что у него за прошедшие полдня стало в два раза больше веснушек – таким он был бледным.

\- Гарри! Господи, с тобой все в порядке? Ты цел, дружище?

Гарри ничего не мог понять. Они что, все сговорились сегодня?

Рон тараторил и сбивался:

\- По всем каналам показывают! Был взрыв в метро, как раз на нашей ветке. Погибшие, раненые есть. Я так за тебя испугался! Видел, что ты задержался, подумал, что на метро сел позже обычного, и… А еще телефон у тебя выключен. Я боялся даже подумать, что…

\- У меня телефон и деньги украли, - еле ворочая языком, ошарашенный известием, прошептал Гарри, - я пешком шел.

Он вспомнил, как по пути домой услышал громкий хлопок и подумал еще тогда, что у кого-то колесо прокололо, наверное. Он ныл на судьбу, а в эту минуту гибли люди. Гарри замутило.

\- Как я ругал себя за то, что поссорился с тобой сегодня из-за этого чертова Снейпа! Только и повторял про себя, что приди домой, и можешь хоть поселиться у него! Кстати, это от него я узнал. Примчался, орал как бешеный, знаю ли я твой номер. Белый как стенка, трясся весь.

Гарри не помнил, как оставил Рона, что сказал ему, не заметил, как поднимался по лестнице, пока не оказался перед дверью квартиры 84С. Она так и осталась открытой после того, как Гарри шваркнул ею. Было одновременно и стыдно, и страшно, и тепло – Гарри не мог дать названия этому новому чувству, поселившемуся у него где-то в области солнечного сплетения.

Он тихонечко прошел вглубь квартиры. Снейпа он нашел в закутке между стеллажами, прямо и неподвижно сидящим на самом краешке дивана. Лицо смутно белело в полумраке, две темные бездны вместо глаз. Они вытягивали силу из ног, наполняли позвоночник ватой, затягивали с головой в какой-то бесконечный водоворот. Комната кружилась, словно карусели, карусели над городом, и ничего больше не было в этом мире, только этот диван, и эти книги, и плотно задернутые шторы, и этот человек.

\- Мистер Снейп, - зачем-то тихонечко позвал Гарри, - вот, хлеб…

Словно в полусне, он опустился на колени перед диваном. На секунду у Снейпа стало такое лицо, словно ему было больно:

\- Я просто… я совершенно не могу есть без хлеба…

Лицо мужчины было совсем близко. Гарри не мог больше держать глаза открытыми. Шалея от ужаса, обмирая от восторга, Гарри ждал, сам не зная чего, боясь сердитого окрика, боясь прикосновения одинаково остро. Его губы согрело теплое дыхание. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, разгоняя по венам радость и безумие.

Снейп целовал его почти невесомо и едва уловимо. Гарри с головой захлестывала нежность. Его била крупная дрожь, он схватился за руки Снейпа, боясь упасть, прижимаясь к его худому, твердому телу, осязая напряженные плечи, впитывая тепло.

\- Я не могу больше, не могу, всего много… - Гарри со стоном оторвался от губ Снейпа. Загнанно дыша, почти всхлипывая, он уперся лбом в его плечо и замер. Снейп одной рукой привлек его теснее к своей груди, второй гладил волосы, шею, спину, плечи. Пальцы его вздрагивали.

Наконец, Гарри слегка отодвинулся. Благословенная темнота скрывала его пылающие щеки. Смущение и осознание недавно произошедшего сковали его, не давая шевельнуться. Снейп, почувствовав его напряжение, ослабил объятье, и Гарри испуганным зайцем кинулся вон.

Снейп остался один, на своем маленьком продавленном диванчике. Ему было о чем подумать, но он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Закрыв глаза, он вспоминал неловкие губы, доверчиво прижавшееся к нему тело, пульсирующую венку на шее. В висок настойчиво стучала одна-единственная мысль. Как же теперь им быть.

И что он старый дурак.

Но это не было для него каким-то открытием.

***

Гарри больше не приходил.

Прошло уже больше недели после взрыва в метро. Сводки теленовостей постепенно сменились другими событиями: биржи, южно-американский экономический кризис, в Лондонском зоопарке родился белый полярный медвежонок Санни. Этот взрыв был не таким кровопролитным, как три года назад, в 2005 году, все же был не час пик, и погибших было мало, а раненые потихоньку поправлялись в городской больнице. В тот день люди еще боялись спускаться под землю, шли пешком, вызывали такси, автобусы были переполнены. Но уже на следующее утро люди привычно ехали по своим делам на метро. Страх уступил место необходимости. Жизнь-то продолжалась. Словно и не было ничего.

Гарри тоже больше не было.

Один раз через приоткрытую дверь он услышал его шаги на лестнице – было уже довольно поздно. Шаги на секунду замерли, а потом хлопнула дверь этажом ниже. «Ну что, Северус, любовник-переросток, доволен?» - спросил он у своего отражения. Оно не стало ему отвечать и поморщилось.

Тонкий и робкий внутренний голос еще барахтался, выдвигал теории: «А вдруг Гарри заболел? Находился без шапки. Лежит сейчас в постели, с температурой, один, а ты тут лелеешь свои печали. Или, ну я не знаю, у него сейчас сессия?»

К концу тирады голос обычно слабел. С ними всегда так, с голосами внутренними.

Не ищи причин, Северус, просто порадуйся за мальчика, что он вовремя одумался.

Гарри, надеюсь, ты сейчас целуешь красивых девушек.

***

А на следующий день в его дверь позвонили.

\- Добрый день! Вы мистер Снейп?

Внутренний голос посрамился.

\- Я ваш новый куратор от центра социальной опеки, - сказала молодая девушка, прижимая к груди папку с документами, - меня зовут Гермиона Грей…

Вот так. Вот и все.

\- Послушайте, мисс, как вас там, - ровным голосом прервал девушку Снейп, - мне не нужен куратор. Я не буду приглашать вас войти, я не стану подписывать ваши документы, я с радостью напишу отказ от оказания мне всяческой помощи!

Девушка растерялась:

\- Я не могу решать такие вопросы! Наверное, вам лучше обратиться самому к миссис Макгонагалл…

\- Вы правы. Именно так я и намереваюсь поступить.

При виде его трости девушка предложила помощь. Получив красноречивый взгляд в ответ, она почему-то побледнела и, бормоча извинения, поспешно ушла.

В кабинет Макгонагалл он зашел во взвинченном состоянии, по дороге успев накрутить себя, пожалеть себя, обозлиться на Гарри, обозлиться на себя.

\- Мистер Снейп? – удивилась женщина. – Чем могу быть вам полезна?

\- Да, вы можете быть мне полезной! Я был бы вам безмерно благодарен, если бы вы прекратили посылать ко мне всех этих ваших кураторов, девочек, мальчиков, сколько их тут у вас? Я могу подписать любые документы, можете забирать эти чертовы деньги себе, можете отдать их детскому дому – а мне. Опека. Не. Нужна!

\- Мистер Снейп! – повысила голос Макгонагалл. – Будьте любезны успокоиться! Мы не имеем права прекратить оказывать вам помощь. Вы не имеете права ее не принимать. Все просто. Давайте будем взаимно вежливыми. Так чем на этот раз вам не угодил новый куратор?

Снейп словно со стороны взглянул на себя, и ему стало нестерпимо стыдно. Ни эта новая девушка, ни Макгонагалл – никто не был виноват.

\- Вы правы, миссис Макгонагалл. Я прошу извинить меня. Удачного дня, - коротко кивнул он, направляясь к двери.

\- «Прошу снять из-под моей опеки С.Т.Снейпа по причине того, что он в ней не нуждается. Готов возместить нечестно получаемую мной заработную плату, так как я на протяжении двух месяцев ничем не помогал своему подопечному». - Снейп резко обернулся уже у самых дверей и непонимающе смотрел на Макгонагалл. Та держала в руке лист бумаги и, спустив очки на самый кончик носа, зачитывала с него. – «Кроме того, я бы хотел, чтобы ему не назначали новых кураторов, так как считаю, что это унижает человеческое достоинство мистера Снейпа и мешает его выздоровлению». Тут еще немного написано про вашу независимость, гордость и доброту, но я считаю, что с последним он явно перестарался.

Снейп молчал. Голова шла кругом.

Макгонагалл отложила лист и испытующе взглянула на него:

\- Я не знаю, что произошло у вас с Гарри. Он очень хороший мальчик, и я была рада, что вы нашли с ним взаимопонимание. Жаль, что я ошиблась.

\- Нет, - выдавил из себя Снейп, - это моя вина, я боюсь, что я его обидел. Пожалуйста, не верьте тому, что он написал про деньги. Он… очень мне помогал, на самом деле. Если есть еще возможность… Я не просил вас никогда ни о чем, но пожалуйста…Я бы хотел, чтобы вы вновь назначили мистера Поттера моим куратором.

\- Да что же это такое! – неожиданно вышла из себя Макгонагалл. Это было так непривычно, видеть эту непрошибаемую женщину в ярости, с яркими пятнами на щеках. – За три года вы, мистер Снейп, стали моим персональным бичом! Неуступчивый, неконтактный – если бы я не была знакома с вашими документами лично, ни за что не поверила бы, что вы психолог! Как, как вам доверяли людские жизни, если вы в своей-то разобраться не можете! Что за цирк вы мне тут устроили, с этими вашими отказами, согласиями!

Снейп был почти восхищен.

\- Впрочем, - с видимым усилием взяла себя в руки Макгонагалл, пригладила выбившиеся из строгой прически волосы и глубоко вздохнула, - в некоторых ситуациях мы прислушиваемся к мнениям сотрудников и их подопечных. Но учтите, - пробуравила она тяжелым взглядом Снейпа, - это в последний раз. Если я услышу хоть одну жалобу от Гарри – я лично буду вашим куратором. Я бы на вашем месте постаралась этого не допустить.

\- Непременно учту, - заверил он Макгонагалл, пряча улыбку.

Эта женщина определенно стала ему нравиться.

***

\- Гарри. Поднимись ко мне, пожалуйста.

Шаги на мгновение замерли. Через минуту Гарри поднялся выше на один лестничный пролет и остановился как вкопанный. Наверное, внимательнейшим образом рассмотреть шнуровку на своих кроссовках именно сейчас показалось ему необычайно важным. Стоял, не поднимая головы, ковыряя пол ногой.

Снейп смотрел на него жадно, во все глаза, и понимал, что пропал. Долгожданный. Какое счастье, что этот человек есть в этом мире! Я постою рядом на обочине твоей жизни, посмотрю на тебя. Ты живи, дыши, встречайся с девушками, лишь бы изредка вот так, как сейчас… Чтобы стоял напротив, и можно было сколько угодно смотреть, и думать, и вспоминать. Размяк, раскис, наплевал на зароки – ну что за невозможный глупец. Но пусть, пусть так.

\- Гарри. Ты зайдешь?

В прихожей Гарри так и стоял, весь напряженный, с опущенными глазами.

\- Взгляни на меня, пожалуйста.

\- Нет. Нет. Я не могу, - отчаянно мотая головой, прошептал он.

Снейп легонько взял его за подбородок и приподнял лицо. Обветренные закушенные губы, перепуганный взгляд, шалые глаза.

\- Глупый, глупый, - еле ощутимо подушечкой большого пальца по запрокинутому подбородку.

Гарри полузадушено всхлипнул. Прижал его ладонь к своей щеке, накрывая своей рукой, зашептал бессвязно:

\- Я так боялся, я ужасно боялся, что все испортил, убежал как маленький. Вдруг ты посмеешься надо мной, или разозлишься, или тебе будет все равно. Я не мог посмотреть тебе… вам в глаза, я не знал, как разговаривать, и как вести себя теперь. Я просто не мог больше приходить.

\- Гарри, послушай меня, - горло перехватило, - ты не сделал ничего такого, за что тебе должно быть стыдно. Но я не буду говорить тебе, что ты самое лучшее, что случалось со мной за всю мою жизнь, потому что это неправда.

Гарри вздрогнул.

\- Это будет несправедливо по отношению к тем людям, которые были до тебя, которых я любил, и которые, я надеюсь, любили меня. Но в моей теперешней жизни…

\- Я отказался быть вашим куратором, - с отчаяньем прошептал Гарри, - теперь к вам будет приходить кто-нибудь другой. Это неправильно, что я получаю деньги, а сам вас целу… ну, то, что произошло, - окончательно смутился он.

\- Я сегодня был у Макгонагалл, - Гарри вскинулся, услышав это, - я не знал, много ли беру на себя, но, похоже, никто новый ко мне не придет. Надеюсь, только старый.

Снейп прервал начавшиеся возражения Гарри:

\- Я никогда не думал о тебе плохо. Никогда не считал, что ты приходишь ко мне из-за денег. Как и «то, что произошло». Ты хочешь быть гордым и независимым. Это замечательно. Я уважаю тебя за твой поступок. Я уважал бы тебя много меньше, будь ты не таким щепетильным. Но я не могу позволить, чтобы из-за твоей гордости ты не смог продолжать учиться.

\- Я бы справился! Я бы взял больше подопечных, я бы объявления расклеивал…

\- Глупости, - оборвал его Снейп, - тебе учиться нужно, а не бегать с пачкой объявлений в зубах по всем остановкам Лондона. У тебя большие задатки, ты одаренный человек. Гордость – это прекрасно, но когда отказываешься от помощи, - секундная заминка, - близкого человека, то это уже гордыня.

\- А мы близкие?

Доверчивый, открытый ребенок. Глаза сияют. Сердце прошивает насквозь, минуя кожу, ребра, сжимает все внутри в тугую спираль. И хочется махнуть на все рукой. Но нельзя. В голове тысячи мыслей, сомнений, вопросов.

А Гарри не думает. Он целует.

Глупый, смелый. И это так хорошо, что хотя бы один может не думать.

А под закрытыми веками яркие вспышки, словно вновь наступило рождество.

Гарри проводит теплыми ладонями по плечам, обводит острые ключицы. Робко, неуверенно спускается вниз, задевая пальцами соски поверх тонкой рубашки, не смея дышать от смеси стыда и возбуждения. Дотрагивается до живота. Дальше – страшно, замер.

Синтетическая ткань тоненькой куртки сминается, скрипит под жадными пальцами. Хочется вжать его в себя до боли. Еще немного – и уже не остановиться, не повернуть. Но нельзя, Северус, нельзя, хотя бы ты будь благоразумным. Тело с этим не согласно, оно протестует, жаждет прикосновений, других, смелых, ярких.

\- Гарри. Остановись. Это… это непереносимо.

В этот раз сбегает Снейп.

Он говорит, объясняет, доказывает, что Гарри должен подумать, что он пожалеет потом. А Гарри слушает его молча, со странной улыбкой на зацелованных губах. Он-то знает, что уже обо всем подумал.

***

На следующий день после лекций Гарри снова пришел к Снейпу. Привычно вздыхал над разложенными на столе стопками книг, делал свои уроки; пил чай на кухне, шумно отхлебывая. Снейп ожидал скованности, взглядов тайком, неловких пауз. Но Гарри, как ни в чем не бывало, шумел, мешался под ногами, громко смеялся, постоянно что-то рассказывал, то и дело путая нить разговора. Весь он был «слишком»: слишком юный, слишком громкий, слишком живой.

Снейп в основном молчал и все пытался понять – что же надумал Гарри своей вихрастой головой? Какие мысли гуляют за этим высоким лбом? Иногда Снейп мимолетно злился на себя. Думал едко, что не стоит отметать вариант о том, что, возможно, в голове у того вообще девственно пусто.

Но он, конечно, был неправ. Всю предыдущую неделю, лишенный общения со Снейпом, Гарри постоянно и напряженно думал. Рон его периодически терял в этой реальности. Гарри вспоминал свою жизнь. Родителей он не помнил, друзьями не обзавелся, одноклассники считали, что он с придурью. Девушек он не интересовал, а сам он не знал, как к ним можно подкатить и о чем разговаривать. Единственный раз, когда он целовался, начался ступором, а закончился фиаско: девушка со смехом растрепала потом всей школе, что Поттер не умеет целоваться, и у него даже не встал. Гарри горько ухмылялся от убогости получившейся картинки.

И сидя на кухне напротив Снейпа, Гарри чувствовал, что вот теперь в его жизни впервые все правильно. Все так, как и должно быть. И дело вовсе не в этой кухне, и не в этом чае, а в этом человеке, который сидит рядом, хмурит время от времени резкое лицо, смотрит внимательно и пытливо. Замкнул весь мир на себя.

И поэтому Гарри болтал обо всем на свете, и смеялся чуточку громче, чем было нужно. Чтобы не проговориться. Чтобы не сглазить.

***

Несколько лет назад у Снейпа были рыбки. Когда он бывал дома, то кормил их педантично и по расписанию. Когда же находился в командировках, а это случалось чаще, они были предоставлены сами себе, и их почему-то такое положение вещей не устраивало. Свой бунт они выразили в том, что однажды показали возвратившемуся из очередной поездки Снейпу свои брюшки. Убирая опустевший аквариум подальше на антресоли, Снейп меланхолично размышлял о том, что даже такие молчаливые и нетребовательные домочадцы не смогли вынести ритм его работы. Чего уж тут говорить о двуногих. Его последний любовник не стал дожидаться участи рыбок, которых он в отсутствие Северуса не кормил принципиально. Собрал чемоданы и ушел. Хотя, конечно же, рыбки тут были совершенно ни при чём.

О той давней истории напоминала лишь банка с рыбьим кормом на подоконнике. Снейп почему-то так и не смог выбросить ее. Гарри как-то сунул в банку любопытный нос и скривился:

\- Фу, какие-то сушеные тараканы!

Теперь же Гарри на миг подумал, что Снейп запустит этой банкой ему в голову. Застигнутый врасплох, он смущенно захлопнул папку, битком набитую газетными вырезками, которую нашел в ящике стола Снейпа. Он проклинал свое любопытство, ерзая на враз ставшем неудобном диване, под тяжелым взглядом хозяина квартиры и злополучной папки.

Все газетные вырезки были посвящены событиям трехлетней давности. Названия статей, знакомые и незнакомые имена, трудночитаемые арабские фамилии мельтешили и кричали с пожелтевших страниц. Серия терактов в центре Лондона…7 июля 2005года… количество убитых и раненых устанавливается…Взрывы на станциях метро Эдгвар-Роуд, Ливерпуль-Стрит, Кингс-Кросс, Тависток-Сквер… Взрыв в пассажирском автобусе на Рассел-Сквер… Северус Снейп… 21 июля 2005 года… Захват средней школы…Предотвращена попытка еще одного террористического акта… По заявлению премьер-министра Великобритании Тони Блэра, теракты приурочены к саммиту G8… Во время штурма школы погиб один ребенок… Леонид Рошаль… Ответственность за теракты взяла на себя…

Свидетельства очевидцев, сводки, фотографии.

Снейп поставил банку обратно на подоконник, выдернул папку из ослабевших рук Гарри и положил обратно в ящик стола. 

\- Поттер, - сказал он бесконечно усталым голосом, - ну что же ты везде суешь свой нос?

\- Се… Сэр… - Гарри было нестерпимо стыдно. – Простите меня.

Ни один из них не смог бы точно вспомнить, когда Гарри стал называть Снейпа по имени. И что бы там ни думали про него бывшие одноклассники, Гарри дураком никогда не был, и как-то сразу сообразил, что сейчас не лучший момент для фамильярности.

А еще у него голова шла кругом.

На кухне Гарри сидел тихо, стараясь лишний раз не показываться на глаза. Ложечка, которой Снейп размешивал чай, то и дело встречалась с фарфоровыми краями чашки. Тонкий звон раскалывал тишину. Каждый раз Снейп при этом едва заметно морщился, как от отголосков зубной боли, а Гарри глубже втягивал голову в плечи.

\- Может, хватит изображать из себя черепаху? – не выдержал наконец Снейп. Губы его при этом еще продолжали недовольно кривиться, а в глазах началась мартовская оттепель вперемешку с солнечными зайчиками. Он не умел долго злиться на Гарри. Когда-то у него это превосходно получалось, но каждая новая встреча сводила этот навык на нет.

Гарри тихонечко сполз со стула и как был, коленопреклоненный, обхватил ноги Снейпа и замер. Щека его лежала на острых коленях, а душа сжималась от теплой грусти и какой-то тоски невнятной, и было страшно, и хотелось закрыть уши руками.

\- Гарри. Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты взрывы в Лондоне три года назад, я тогда…

Парень поднял голову:

-Конечно, я помню. Это было чудовищно. Я как раз заканчивал среднюю школу, у нас был выпускной и тут по всем каналам…

Снейп вздохнул:

-Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, не перебивая. Мне и так трудно рассказывать.

Гарри сконфуженно кивнул.

\- Со времен Второй мировой войны в Лондоне не было взрывов. Четыре взрыва в метро, взорванный автобус. Люди больше не чувствовали себя в безопасности в своем городе, после 7 июля я общался с огромным количеством человек, оказывал им первую помощь, пытался вернуть чувство уверенности, снизить последствия психологического шока. Шоком для людей было еще и то, что террористы-смертники были гражданами Великобритании. Спустя две недели, 21 июля спецслужбы смогли предотвратить еще один теракт, благодаря счастливой случайности. По официально версии, были арестованы четверо подозреваемых террористов, но широкой общественности не был известен факт, что пятый террорист сумел сбежать. Весь напичканный взрывчаткой, с оружием в руках, он проник в здание школы, расположенной неподалеку от места несостоявшегося теракта. Забаррикадировался в одной из аудиторий, где как раз были дети, отмечали свой выпускной.

Этого человека звали Томас Риддл, как выяснилось позже. Законопослушный гражданин и налогоплательщик Объединенного Королевства. Его связи с арабскими экстремистами вскрылись слишком поздно. Когда он разрешил одному захваченному позвонить по мобильному телефону и рассказать о случившемся, спецслужбы начали операцию по освобождению заложников, вызвали специальные подразделения, штат психологов, меня. Вообще, такого четкого понятия, как «переговоры с преступниками» и четких инструкций просто-напросто не существует. Раньше такой профессии, как «переговорщик», не существовало, очень часто переговоры осуществляли руководители служб, не имеющие даже образования психолога, что очень часто заканчивалось крахом. Я же считаю, что необходимо соблюдать принцип: «Командиры не ведут переговоры, переговорщики не командуют». Переговорщики должны иметь холодный разум, быструю реакцию и уметь сохранять самообладание в любых, даже самых ужасных и тяжелых ситуациях. Должны моментально принимать решения, быть гибкими. Почти каждого террориста отличает психологическая ущербность, которая требует компенсации за счет других людей. В их психике эмоции занимают больше места, чем рациональное мышление. Иногда случается и так, что захватчики требуют для переговоров конкретного человека, родственников, врагов - тогда я выступаю медиатором, координирую процесс переговоров, направляю их в нужное русло, не участвуя в них лично. Каждый раз – это словно хождение по лезвию. И ни одни переговоры не похожи на другие.

Ту операцию я до сих пор вспоминаю с дрожью. Ни разу за время своей работы я не встречал такого, как Риддл - изворотливый, хладнокровный, на несколько ходов просчитывающий ситуацию, на шаг опережающий меня. Неоднократно было такое чувство, будто он обосновался в моей голове и читает оттуда напрямую, и просто смеется над моими потугами договориться, потянуть время, давая возможность штурмующей группе подготовить захват. Размах его сумасшествия ошеломлял, его поведение не поддавалось никакой логике!

После долгого молчания Снейп продолжил:

\- Но это, Гарри, только жалкие оправдания. То, что произошло дальше, целиком и полностью моя вина, ошибка и халатность. Я с самого начала должен был отказаться от этих переговоров. В этой школе учился мой крестник, и именно его класс находился тогда в той аудитории. Бывают ли такие совпадения? Переговорщик не имеет права на личные эмоции, это губительно. Я же просто обезумел. Нарушил все возможные инструкции, умолчал о том, что там находится мой родственник. Они могли бы пригласить другого человека, но у них просто не было времени проверять списки захваченных и сопоставлять их.

Риддл играл с нами, издевался, выдвигал требования и тут же от них отказывался. Он предусмотрел, казалось, все. Заложников он разместил возле дверей аудитории, так что возможность их взорвать сразу отметалась. Закупорил дымоходы и технические лазы, так что не было возможности пустить газы. К окнам не подходил. Я уже был на грани. И поэтому, когда Риддл неожиданно предложил мне придти и лично переговорить, в обмен на одного заложника, я согласился не раздумывая. Убедил руководство в том, что я знаю, что я делаю, что все в пределах нормы.

Даже не могу вспоминать, как пришел туда. Это как небо и земля – вести переговоры из штаба и на месте. Риддл говорил со мной, а я смотрел и понимал, что сейчас я должен буду выбрать кого-то одного. На меня смотрели десятки умоляющих испуганных глаз, а я указал на Драко. Риддл позволил нам уйти, а потом расстрелял из окна. Снайперу хватило того момента, что Риддл провел у окна, того сняли четко и одним выстрелом. Драко погиб сразу, меня серьезно ранило.

Потом было расследование. В отчете специальной комиссии была указана степень моей вины в произошедшем, но, поскольку мое замалчивание в конечном итоге позволило свести число пострадавших к минимуму, мое дело не стали передавать под дальнейшее расследование. С работы меня сняли, но лечение в больнице оплатили, как и последующую социальную опеку.

Я провел в реанимации и в общей палате несколько месяцев, перенес две операции. Был серьезно задет позвоночник, но если бы пуля прошла на пару миллиметров в сторону, я остался бы парализованным на всю жизнь. Мне требуется полугодовой курс реабилитации в клинике, денег таких у меня нет и не будет уже, наверное. Но меня тогда и сейчас заботит это в последнюю очередь. Я до сих пор считаю, что это я виноват в его смерти. Его родители со мной не разговаривают. Я никак не могу перестать думать о том, что если бы отказался тогда, или выбрал бы не Драко, возможно, он был бы жив…

Снейп закрыл лицо руками, голос его, немного охрипший после долгого рассказа, надломился. Гарри смотрел на этого почти сломленного человека, баюкающего лицо в ладонях, и изнемогал от сочувствия, нежности, жалости. Он мягко, но настойчиво отвел его руки, вынуждая взглянуть на себя. Взгляд черных в полумраке глаз был больным, лихорадочным.

\- Ты можешь ненавидеть меня, презирать, ты имеешь на это право. Я никчемный человек, наверное. Я закончился как специалист, как личность, я могу только вспоминать, корить себя, я не могу думать ни о чем новом. Не связывайся со мной, я тебя на дно утяну.

Гарри прижал палец к его губам.

\- Тшшш, не нужно. Ты все правильно сделал. Не спорь. Неизвестно, суждено ли было выжить Драко тогда, но он умер не заброшенным, а с осознанием, что его не забыли, что к нему пришли. Я бы предпочел так, как Драко... Чтобы любили.

***

Последние слова произнесены уже шепотом, виснут между ними серебристой паутинкой. Свет фар проезжающих автомобилей расцвечивает их бликами и тенями. Лицо Гарри с темными омутами глаз все ближе… ближе… а в горле у Северуса стоит ком размером с рожок мороженого, которого он не ел уже лет пятнадцать.

Комната вокруг приходит в движение, мелькают предметы, врезают их в дверные косяки. Или это они пытаюсь идти, на ощупь, собирая острые углы, вжимаясь друг в друга – не разобрать. Спальня ослепляет своей темнотой. Тишина наполняется вздохами, хриплым дыханием, дрожащими вскриками.

Кожа Гарри теплая и гладкая, обнаженное тело морозит и плавит одновременно, он дрожит от сквозняка и горит под жадными губами. Выгибается дугой, подставляет себя без тени смущения. Вечно краснеющий от любого пустяка мальчишка – творит сейчас такое… невообразимое совершенно. Телу неважно абсолютно, что оно острое и бледное, оно все сейчас чистый звук и симфония.

Снейп поворачивается неловко, и его спина взрывается вспышкой острой боли. Гарри чувствует, прерывается. Подтягивается повыше, зарывается лицом в подмышку, смущая этим до крайности. Скользит губами по груди, прикусывает ключицы, вылизывает шею, прогоняя последнюю боль, превращая тело в невменяемое желе.

А потом он… И он предсказуемо не знает, что и как делать, и шипит сквозь сжатые зубы, и наверняка ранится весь – дурной ребенок, невыносимый. Частит, торопится, глаза блестят влажным. Снейп приподнимается, послав к черту ультиматумы, выдвигаемые спиной. Прижимает к себе, ловя его сбившийся выдох, придерживает, замедляет темп, сладко и неспешно целует, давая привыкнуть.

Истома, неспешно зарождавшаяся внутри, вдруг захлестывает с головой, лишая разума, памяти, ослепляя, с лихвой компенсируя осязанием. Хочется послать все к черту, перевернуть его, с рыком вбить, крепко вжать руки, сквернословить и богохульствовать, не помня себя.

Все заканчивается предсказуемо быстро. Мир, секунду назад зародившийся Большим взрывом, вновь сужается до размера узкой кровати. Гарри тяжело наваливается сверху, распластанный, дышит со всхлипываниями. Его пробивает дрожью, словно новорожденного олененка.

И надо бы начинать думать, жалеть его, ругать себя – но так лень сейчас, так хорошо. Может быть, позже, все позже. А он шепчет куда-то в ключицу:

\- Северус… Я тебя…

Снейп пугается чего-то и запечатывает несказанное слово поцелуем:

\- Шшш… Гарри, пожалуйста. Не говори ничего. Через слова утекают наши чувства.

***

\- Подожди-ка, дружище, я чего-то не понял, - ошалело мотал головой Рон. Гарри искоса взглянул на него и фыркнул – видок у его друга был презабавнейший. Виной этому как раз и был Гарри, не ночевавший дома, вернувшийся под полдень помятым и сияющим. Зацелованные губы и наливающиеся синевой отметины на шее довершали красочную картинку.

\- Ты сейчас говорил что-то о том, что ты и Снейп, ну, типа как вместе? Или мне послышалось? Господи, пусть мне это померещилось!

Гарри закинул в небольшую сумку пару смен белья, несколько футболок, джинсы, зубную щетку – почти все свое нехитрое добро. Старался не думать о том, какова будет реакция Снейпа, когда он увидит все это богатство, но ночевать дома он теперь больше не собирался. В конце концов, он и так проводит в его квартире большую часть суток, а бегать каждый раз к себе за чистыми трусами или бритвой – это просто смешно, Снейп наверняка согласится с этим, ведь так?

Весь в раздумьях, он присел напротив друга и пытливо спросил:

\- А тебе это сильно мешает? Ты мне сразу скажи, чтобы я знал, на что мне стоит рассчитывать. Ты всем расскажешь в универе? Будешь по-прежнему со мной общаться? Близко ко мне не подойдешь?

Рон, до последнего надеявшийся, что это просто розыгрыш, как-то сник.

\- Не говори ерунды, Гарри, мы же все-таки друзья. Я просто не понимаю, на кой тебе сдался именно Снейп? Ты не ищешь легких путей, да? Я понял бы еще, если б ты замутил с кем-нибудь вроде Невилла – он нормальный парень, хоть и голубой. Но Снейп! Это же ужас какой-то!

\- Рон, просто ты не знаешь его. Мне с ним очень хорошо.

Тот залился краской и отчаянно замахал руками:

\- Нет-нет-нет, даже ни слова мне не рассказывай о том, как вам там хорошо друг с другом! Мои уши!

Гарри хрюкнул от смеха, пару мгновений спустя к нему присоединился Рон. Смех был немного истерический, но он странным образом немного избавил их обоих от напряжения. Стало легче.

\- Я помню день, когда был взрыв в метро, - вдруг посерьезнел Рон, - и как Снейп метался, пока мы тебя искали. Я думаю, он реально неплохо к тебе относится. Друг, это твое дело, хоть ты псих, конечно!

Попрощались они вполне дружелюбно, во всяком случае, Гарри не заметил отчуждения или презрения. Лицо Рона просто анатомически было неприспособлено к лицемерию. Гарри даже сам не заметил, как взвинчен он был, пока не выдохнул после разговора с другом. Менять свое решение он в любом случае не собирался, но Рон ему нравился, и было бы больно, если б тот оказался менее терпимым.

Рон спросил его уже в самых дверях:

\- Только, эээ…Надеюсь, ко мне ты приставать не будешь?

Гарри широко ухмыльнулся:

\- Поверь, тощие веснушчатые задницы меня не очень привлекают!

Рон нарочито выдохнул:

\- Это хорошо, ты мне психику спас!... Постой, а откуда ты знаешь, что она веснушчатая?!

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Гарри откровенно ржал, слушая вдогонку возмущенные вопли Рона.

***

Весна ворвалась в Лондон запахом тины с Темзы, цветущими парками и скверами, пронизывающим ветром, тем неуловимым дуновением, от которого не хочется кутаться в шарфы, а напротив - ходить по городу радостным дураком, в шапке и пальто нараспашку. Весна покрыла замерзшие улицы полосками солнечных лучей, падающих из-за туч, сделала кофе в картонных стаканчиках вкуснее, изменила взгляды прохожих, собрала в Кенсингтонских садах и Риджент-парке женщин с колясками и первых отдыхающих, рискнувших расположиться на еще холодной влажной земле.

Но весна в Лондоне – переменчивая барышня. Ни один лондонский житель не обманется ласковым утренним солнышком и не забудет зонт дома. Погода менялась стремительно и непредсказуемо. Трудно сказать, в какой именно день в Лондон приходит весна, просто всех охватывает необъяснимое ощущение теплоты. А еще – тюльпаны повсюду, бледно-желтые примулы, цветущие каштаны, магнолии, и головокружительный аромат, которого нет ни в одной оранжерее мира.

Гарри не доехал до своей станции и нарочно вышел пораньше. Казалось преступлением сидеть под землей, хотелось вобрать в себя каждый солнечный лучик. С тубусом под мышкой, он шел по городу тем самым дураком, ловя ветер незастегнутой курткой.

«Обязательно нужно будет вытащить Северуса на прогулку», - мимоходом подумал он. Отношение к этому времени года у них было различным. Гарри насытиться не мог апрелем, а у Снейпа все чаще болела спина. Он обвинял в этом весну с ее переменами погоды и пронизывающими ветрами, чаще становился резким и уходил в себя. Гарри уже знал, что в такие моменты его нельзя было трогать или, упаси господи, жалеть. Потом он неизменно становился нежным и чуточку печальным.

За тот год, что прошел с прошлой весны, когда он заявился к немного растерявшемуся Снейпу со своими вещами, Гарри осознал уже, что жизнь с ним не будет ни спокойной, ни легкой. Она походила на качели, на эту раннюю весну, с ее оттепелями и заморозками. Гарри любил весну.

Несколько раз к ним заглядывал Рон. Жутко смущался, бормотал маловразумительное. Гарри слушать не стал, а затащил его на кухню, напоил чаем. Наслушавшись, как Снейп безапелляционно заставляет Гарри учить лекции и распекает за оставленные в раковине чашки, Рон смеялся потом, что испытал приступ дежа-вю. Миссис Уизли, кстати, оказалась не такой терпимой, как ее сын. Встречаясь с Гарри в подъезде, она лишь сухо здоровалась, пирожками, во всяком случае, больше не угощала.

Гарри открыл дверь квартиры Снейпа своим ключом, который он вручил ему еще в прошлом году, после того случая, когда Гарри прождал его больше часа, пока тот ходил по каким-то своим делам.

Снейп еще не вернулся. Гарри снял уличную одежду, сделал себе бутерброд и завалился с ним на диван. Его бы жутко раскритиковали, если бы застали эту картину, но Гарри немного скучал по своей прежней студенческой еде всухомятку. Он жевал и рассматривал комнату, к которой привык и которую уже считал в глубине души своим домом. Книжные стеллажи заставили его улыбнуться. Снейп все же заставил его до конца перебрать и расставить все эти книги.

Взгляд задержался на корзине для бумаг возле письменного стола. Кольнуло какое-то непонятное чувство. Гарри подошел и выудил из корзины лежащее поверх смятых бумаг письмо. Оно было разорвано пополам, и Гарри сразу понял, что было не так. Снейп никогда не разрывал испорченные бумаги, ненужные черновики, письма, да даже рекламные буклеты – он просто сминал их в ком, потому что очень часто оказывалось, что он либо делал какие-то важные пометки, либо по ошибке выбрасывал не те листы, и потом частенько доставал их из корзины и распрямлял. Раз уж он порвал письмо, в нем было что-то очень важное и столь же неприятное для Снейпа.

С колотящимся сердцем он соединил обрывки. Было стыдно, но почему-то он чувствовал, что должен это прочитать. Письмо оказалось деловым, напечатанным на гербовой бумаге, со множеством печатей. Язык был сухим и официальным, Гарри приходилось по нескольку раз перечитывать некоторые абзацы, продираясь через казенную терминологию.

В письме находились пересмотренные результаты отчета трехлетней давности. Решением специальной комиссии с С.Т. Снейпа снималось обвинение в должностном нарушении и превышении полномочий при осуществлении операции по освобождению заложников 21 июля 2005 года. После тщательного изучения данных, восстановления хронологии событий и повторного ознакомления с видео и фотоархивами, телефонными распечатками переговоров с Риддлом, комиссия пришла к выводу, что Снейпом была выбрана правильная тактика ведения переговоров, и гибель заложника признавалась несчастным случаем. Соответствующие органы приносили свои извинения и в качестве компенсации за вынужденную нетрудоспособность предлагали Снейпу пройти необходимый курс реабилитации в клинике соответствующего уровня. Также, учитывая многолетний опыт и огромное количество успешно проведенных спасательных операций, Снейпу после курса реабилитации предлагалось также провести цикл лекций, семинаров и практических занятий по психологии ведения переговоров во всех европейских отделениях специальных служб.

\- Я не поеду никуда. Меня это абсолютно не интересует.

Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Снейп своей излюбленной манерой неслышно появляться иной раз пугал до чертиков. Ему бы шпионом быть каким-нибудь!

Он стоял в дверях, недовольный, нахмуренный, скрестив руки на груди, отстраняясь, защищаясь. А в глазах – тоска вперемешку с жаждой. Незнакомец поверил бы позе и презрительным губам, но Гарри научился видеть только эти глаза, он верил только им, да порванному письму, пожалуй.

И Гарри смотрел на него, смотрел и не знал, как благодарить всех небесных покровителей – или кто там всем этим распоряжается? – за вспышку просветления, за секундную интуицию. Еще прошлой весной Гарри не отпустил бы, опутал, удержал, зацеловал бы. Спасибо, спасибо неизвестно кому, за этот год, проведенный вместе. Спасибо за то, что научили – не понимать, что вы, нет, понять такого человека не получится ни за год, ни за жизнь, ни за последующую вечность, - но хотя бы не верить всем его словам. Слова даны нам для обмана.

Гарри смотрел на него и понимал, что Северус не такой человек, которого можно удержать, привязать любовью и долгом. Он останется и будет нежен, но возненавидит. Иногда, чтобы с тобой остались, нужно отпустить.

И Гарри отпускал. И откуда только бралась в душе эта сила и убежденность? Она рождалась из поцелуев, из обезболивающей мази и транквилизаторов на полочке в ванной, из чашки ароматного кофе, неизменно встречающей Гарри после промозглой улицы, из газетных вырезок в ящике стола.

\- Конечно же, ты поедешь.

А Снейп кричал, и возмущался, и убеждал, и уже сам себе не верил.

А за окном весна плавилась от нежности и сама шалела от своей звонкости.

Северус, это ведь не последняя наша весна, здесь, на шестом этаже над уровнем Лондона.


End file.
